


All is Well that Ends Well

by CinderPoppy (salamanderssmile)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is friends, First Dates, Meddling Lesbians, Multi, Social Awkwardness, the focus is on vase and eustace but i want it to be clear bea and zeta are an item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderssmile/pseuds/CinderPoppy
Summary: Eustace doesn't take days off unless forced, so Beatrix and Zeta take it upon themselves to make him have one when they stop in Auguste. Some meddling never hurt.





	All is Well that Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> Society is gay

Days off would always be an oddity to Eustace. He wasn't used to them, didn't think he wanted to be used to them. Not when he had so much to look into, so much dirt hiding just below the pristine surface of the Society. But this time he couldn't avoid it. Beatrix had asked him with the saddest puppy eyes to “please come along with us, Eustace!”. He should have said no. Every bone in his body wanted him to say no. But he couldn't. Not to Beatrix.

Eustace thought they were going shopping. They did! For about an hour. For proper beach clothes for him. Then he was dragged to the seaside, already feeling the heat of the sun take its toll on him. He should convince everyone to take vacations in a snowy island someday. Beatrix and Zeta each had one of his arms laced through one of theirs, forcibly walking him to where some of the crew was milling about. Ilsa seemed perfectly in place with her own beach clothes, talking to another erune woman with hair whiter than Eustace's.

The girls let go of his arms to go slather sunscreen on each other. Their pale skin was already flushing a bit under the sunglare. On his own, and not wanting to bother the only other person he knew well, Eustace headed to a shaded spot, dragging a folding chair with him. Sitting there, he watched everyone else, and noticed even Cassius was around. Eustace felt his ears flatten against his skull and his eyes narrow for a moment before he recomposed himself. He was there to relax, after all.

 

“Is he asleep?” Zeta whispered to Beatrix, head on her shoulder.

“I dunno, it sure looks like it.” Bea, Zeta knew, was squinting under her sunglasses, trying to see what Eustace was doing.

The erune moved and glared right at them in that moment, as if sensing their staring. Beatrix looked at Zeta and giggled; he certainly wasn't asleep anymore. But then one of his brows lifted, and he smirked as a shadow covered the couple of women. Zeta looked up at whoever or whatever was casting it and was not at all surprised with what she saw.

“Oi! Vaseraga! Didn't expect to see you here!” Her excited tone made him chuckle, and Beatrix pushed up her sunglasses to look up at the draph.

“Th-these are new clothes!” Beatrix almost shouted when she saw his swimming trunks. Most of his face was still covered, and pitch black sunglasses hid both his eyes from onlookers.

“Yes, I'm afraid wearing my armor to the beach would not be the best idea.” Vaseraga was smirking, something anyone rarely saw, hidden behind his mask as he usually was. “I see you dragged Eustace here as well.”

“He was easy to convince!” Beatrix said, puffing out her chest in pride, causing Zeta to laugh.

“Oh? Was he?” Vaseraga tilted his head to the side just slightly and Beatrix winked up at him with a winning smile.

“A woman never reveals her secrets.”

“She made her patented puppy eyes at him.” Zeta told, causing Beatrix to stammer and blush, pulling down her sunglasses in an attempt to maintain some of her dignity.

“Maybe so. It worked.” She shrugged, and Vaseraga shook his head in acquiescence. 

“I suppose it did.” And despite his earlier humor, he seemed very serious as he looked at the erune wilting in the heat, despite the shade he was under.

It didn't take long for Vaseraga to excuse himself and disappear, which he did surprisingly well for someone his size. Beatrix complained about it - what's the point of going to Auguste if you're just going to scurry away from the beach, anyway - while Zeta tried to defend the draph, to no avail. Truth be told, Beatrix had a point; Vaseraga was a little too caught up in his head for someone supposed to be relaxing at the beach. Zeta sighed, frowning under her sunglasses. There had to be a way to get Vaseraga to enjoy the day. At least once…

The idea dawned on her as Bea said something about Eustace looking awful lonely. Of course. What a fool she was.  _ Eustace and Vaseraga _ . Everyone and their mother knew the two were… friends with benefits. But maybe they could be more. Maybe she could make it happen. Zeta smiled wickedly, tugging at Beatrix's hand to whisper in her ear the marvelous idea she’d just had.

 

Eustace was fine. It was far too hot, but he was fine. He could just watch as everyone played in the water and made sand castles. He could spare Ilsa approving glances as she and Korwa started flirting. He could take care of Zeta and Beatrix as they… were nowhere to be seen. 

Suspicion was quick to set in as he surveyed the beach and didn't see a sign of the two, ears turning from side to side to pick up any noise. But it was all quick to go away, replaced by a smirk. It was  _ Beatrix and Zeta _ after all. Most likely, they went to have a quickie somewhere. Which was, by all means, none of his business, so he turned his eyes back to the seaside, watching the Captains have a splash fight with the erune twins from the Eternals. It was fine until a saccharine voice called him.

“Eustace~!” Beatrix, hands on her knees so her face was level with his.

“Beatrix.”

“Zeta left me to do something, so could make me company?” She was pouting. He wasn't even looking at her and he knew she was pouting.

“Hm…” It was a tough answer. On one hand, Eustace definitely did not want to get up. On the other hand, being lonely started feeling bad a while ago. “Maybe.”

“It's super hot! So I thought maybe we could play in the water for a bit!” Beatrix was already excited, almost stumbling over her words. He  _ wanted _ to say no.

“Ok.” Eustace said, but luckily his brain had failsafes. “But only for ten minutes.”

“Oh, that's more than enough…” Beatrix mumbled with barely contained glee. Suspicious, but it was too late to back down now. “C'mon, Eustace! Let's go!”

Taking his hand, Beatrix ran to the water, erune in tow. She waddled until it was waist high before turning around and splashing a considerable amount of water on Eustace, plastering his hair on his face and making his ears twitch. Eyes narrowed at the giggling young woman, he splashed her back, making her yelp at the surprise. Laughing, the two continued to play, getting rougher and rougher, until they were all but play fighting, attempting to dunk each other's head underwater. Wet and no longer overheated, Eustace thought that maybe, just maybe, going to the beach hadn't been a terrible idea.

It was a thought that held for enough time to be valid, but then came Zeta's voice, calling for Beatrix, and Bea's surprising disappearance for… well, for Beatrix. And it would have been fine, except now he was alone and the water wasn't as interesting. He was about to waddle his way back to the sand, ears drooping just slightly in dejection, when a hand held his shoulder. Instinctively, he shoved it off and turned around ready to face an assailant, but instead saw Vaseraga, wet and still wearing sunglasses, despite being waist deep in water. Eustace's ears perked up again in interest at the sight of his elusive colleague.

“I thought you had better things to do when you left.” He said, just loud enough for the draph to hear him.

“You were still at the beach, so I suppose I didn't.” Vaseraga smirked a self-satisfied smirk at the sentence, causing Eustace to mirror him.

“Am I regarded that high in your scale of priorities?” His ears, he felt, drooped again, though in an entirely different mood.

“Maybe.” At that point, they were purring, standing near each other in waist deep water. “Maybe not. Who shall say?”

“Then maybe you won't mind if I leave you here?” Eustace threw Vaseraga one last sidelong glance as he turned around to go back to the sand. Soon enough, however, he felt the draph's large hand on his shoulder again.

“Wait. Eustace.” And that tone of voice was surprisingly serious, not at all the flirting purr of moments before. It perked up the erune's ears as he turned around without hesitance.

“What's wrong, Vaseraga?” Eustace‘s own voice took on a hint of worry, especially as the draph seemed to be looking anywhere but at his face.

“Hmm… This is difficult to broach.” Vaseraga started, only worsening Eustace's worry. The erune was about to speak again when Vaseraga continued: “I don't wish to be too forward, but I was given… advice I could not ignore.”

“Vase, what are you saying?”

“Would you go on a date with me?”

That shut Eustace up for good. The question coming out of the blue, stunned him, especially because he had never thought of Vaseraga as the type to go on  _ dates _ . To be honest, neither was Eustace, really, and that baffled him further. He couldn't deny the draph had endeared himself to him, but them being them, he really thought they wouldn't let those matters get to their head. Yet there they were, Eustace and Vaseraga, in the liminal space between a question and its answer.  _ “Would you go on a date with me?”. _ Eustace's tongue tied itself over a dozen questions, but he ended up, to his own surprise, uttering a single syllable.

“Yes.”

And every minute after that, from their waddling back to the beach to their parting ways, promising to see each other later, felt surreal. That was not supposed to be happening. Eustace, the sharpshooter and Vaseraga, the berserker, should not be going on a  _ date _ . Something so mundane, so romantic, so detached from their reality, from who they were and what their history made of them. But still, somewhere, in a foggy bit of his brain, Eustace was happy.

 

He knew something was up when Zeta and Beatrix showed up with matching excited grins and proper clothes for a night out. More than a feeling and less than a revelation, Eustace started to consider maybe he knew exactly who gave Vaseraga his elusive advice. And whoever lured him into the sea so he wouldn't pay attention to the massive man talking to the spear wielding blonde was definitely involved.

“You did it.” Eustace accused, eyes unsurprised at the conclusion. Beatrix's nervous giggle was all the answer he needed. “Bastards.”

“Come on, Eustace! You two have been making eyes at each other for so long!” Zeta was not deterred in the slightest by the erune's harshness.

“Yes. Because we had an arrangement.” Though he seemed genuinely angry, the women could see he really was just a little bit scared.

“Yeah, that doesn't fly with us. Those were not the googly eyes of who wants to get to the dirty bits.” Beatrix rattled off in front of him, pointing an accusatory finger in his face. “You wouldn't have said yes if you didn't want it!”

“And you knew this was going to happen when you set us up, I assume?” Eustace was utterly unimpressed, despite the other feelings lurking in his chest.

“Of course we didn't.” Zeta said with a grin that affirmed the complete opposite.

“Of course.” Eustace narrowed his eyes as he answered. “And you are here now because…?”

“There's no way to help Vaseraga dress appropriately for a date.” Zeta started, rolling her eyes.

“But you're another story, Eustace!” Beatrix was beaming as she lifted an arm with several bags of clothes.

Whether he accepted his fate or struggled against it, it would remain the same: Zeta and Beatrix would dress him up for a date they had more hand in setting up than he did. And in the end, he would enjoy it, because he liked them, and liked their company, and because being lonely became tiring years before. So they played dress up with Eustace as if he was a doll, taking at least an hour before they were satisfied. He agreed the clothes were fetching, and that he looked good in them. The shirt was even in erune fashion, back open and unrestricted. With encouraging thumbs up, the women pushed him outside.

Eustace waited on the mostly empty deck of the Grandcypher, looking at the city the port connected to. It was full of lights and the streets seemed packed full of people. Not surprising, considering the time of the year. But it was nice, to watch the buzz from afar. It made the world seem more alive. His ears picked up on footsteps approaching him, and he looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

Vaseraga, dressed in something other than armor for once. His chest wasn't bare, but Eustace didn't mind losing the view; his shirt clung to him in delectable ways. His face was covered, entirely again, clean bandages wrapped around his head. He mustn't have been all too comfortable in those clothes, with the way he was fidgeting - not that anyone would notice, he was subtle about it. Eustace blinked slowly at him, turning around to lean his back against the railing, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I thought you would never show up.” The erune said as Vaseraga approached him.

“So did I.” Truth be told, neither of them knew what to do, didn't have the slightest experience with that kind of situation. But they marched on, as Eustace nodded for them to head to town.

The amount of people they found there was overwhelming, enough that one exchange of glances kept them walking, heading somewhere that wasn't full. They stopped, eventually, at the seaside, almost empty in the dark of night. The stars grew brighter the further away they moved from the town. Eustace looked up at them, blinking slowly.

“You look… good. Tonight.” Came the stammered voice of Vaseraga, somehow embarrassed to tell Eustace something so innocent.

“Thank you. So do you.” The erune smirked, turning his eyes to his datemate. Vaseraga chuckled, mumbling something of a  _ “Thank you _ ” himself. Eustace had to resist the urge to laugh as well, the embarrassment of a person as composed as the draph amusing, to say the least.

They returned to silence, walking until they found a rock they deemed appropriate enough to sit on. Close enough to feel the heat emanating from each other, but still, somehow, hesitant to touch. Maybe for an outsider it would seem outright stupid, the two of them unwilling to do so much as hold hands. But perhaps the innocence of the act made it intimate in a way neither quite knew how to process.

“Eustace.” Vaseraga called, softly, and the erune turned his eyes from the black sea to him. “I think it is appropriate to compliment one's date. So may I say the stars remind me of your eyes?”

It was inevitable. The cheesy line, the serious delivery, the person saying it. Despite his smile, Eustace blushed, giggling in a somewhat nervous manner.

“Do they?” He asked in turn, leaning unconsciously closer to the draph.

“Yes. They are cold, distant and blue.” The heavy pause gave Eustace the feeling that that was it. Odd compliment, but honest and true, befitting someone like Vaseraga.

“I suppose they are.”

“But they are also very beautiful.” Vaseraga continued, and Eustace felt himself blush further. “They are the beauty of the night sky. Though your eyes are not the only beauty of yours.”

Eustace almost swallowed his own tongue. Vaseraga had to had rehearsed that. There was no possible way he would deliver such compliments in as collected a manner otherwise.

“Am I sleeping with a poet or did you plan beforehand?” Eustace asked after his mouth started working again. Vaseraga chuckled.

“Maybe one, maybe the other. Who is it to say?”

The erune hummed, and after a moment, leaned his head against the other's shoulder, dragging himself closer. “Thank you, either way.”

Vaseraga nodded, jawline ghosting the tips of Eustace's ears just slightly. The erune took the draph's hand, leading it to lay against his hip, pulling him closer. He twitched his ears to tickle the bigger man’s chin, chuckling as he leaned it on Eustace's head, trapping his ears.

Maybe, just maybe, they didn't have to feel lonely anymore. And maybe they could get used to this whole dating thing.

**Author's Note:**

> contact me @DVasCatsona on twitter!


End file.
